1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soft start circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, many of power source apparatuses that generate an output voltage from an input voltage have a soft start circuit, as a device for curbing a rush current at a startup time, which takes a predetermined soft start time to raise slowly the output voltage.
In the meantime, as an example of the prior art relevant to the above description, there is JP-A-2005-51956.
However, in the conventional soft start circuit, there is a problem that if it is attempted to keep the soft start time constant irrespective of a set target value of the output voltage, a circuit scale becomes large unnecessarily.